tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Paul Phoenix
Paul Phoenix (ポール・フェニックス Pōru Fenikkusu) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il fait son apparition dans le tout premier Tekken et reviendra dans tous les opus suivants. C'est l'un des rares personnages a être présent dans tous les jeux Tekken. C'est un personnage au sang chaud et plutôt rude. Son objectif est de devenir le combattant le plus puissant de l'univers. À cause de ça, Paul est souvent pris pour un imbécile, notamment par les combattants dans le Scénario Campaign. Il est ami avec Marshall Law et son fils Forest Law. Son grand rival est Kuma. Habituellement, Paul est vêtu d'un judogi rouge à l'exception de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection où ce judogi devient blanc ainsi qu'une tenue de motard noire à l’exception de Tekken 4 et Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection où cette tenue devient bleu claire. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 7 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Tekken resolute tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Resolute Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Tekken Arena Tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Arena Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken the movie tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken (film 2010) Urban reign logo tekkenpedia.png|link=Urban Reign 'Personnalité ' Déterminé à prouver sa valeur au monde entier, Paul est un homme fougueux qui se fiche des conventions. Il ne supporte pas les échecs et voit comme d'éternels rivaux les combattants contre qui il a perdu ou qu'il n'est pas parvenu à vaincre comme Kazuya Mishima et Kuma. Paul est à la recherche d'une certaine notoriété qui le pousse à relever des défis pour le moins déconcertants comme affronter des ours adultes. Néanmoins, s'il peut apparaître comme un parfait imbécile, notamment dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6 et certains de ses propres endings, Paul est un combattant redoutable et puissant. Ainsi, il se classe parmi les meilleurs lors de différents tournois auxquels il participe. Il parvient à arriver jusqu'en final au premier Tekken et bat Ogre pendant le troisième tournoi. Cependant, la malchance et sa désinvolture l’empêchent de parvenir à réaliser ses rêves. Lors du deuxième tournoi, il arrive en retard à son combat l'opposant à Kazuya et se retrouve disqualifié. Pendant le troisième tournoi, il vainc Ogre mais ignore que celui-ci s'est transformé en True Ogre et il quitte le tournoi laissant sa place à Jin Kazama. Tout comme son ami Marshall Law, Paul rencontre des problèmes d'argent ce qui le pousse à participer au sixième tournoi. On note que ce combattant impressionnant est aussi très lourd. Son désir de devenir le plus puissant du monde s'est étendu à l'univers entier. Au fil des jeux, le personnages est devenu de plus en plus obnubilé par ses désirs impossibles à assouvir et se retrouve souvent prit de haut par les autres combattants, chose plus que courante dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. De plus, si dans les premiers Tekken, Paul mêlait pitreries et capacité en combat, ses résultats sont clairement en baisses et il est devenu un personnage uniquement comique. Ainsi, il perd face à Kuma dans Tekken 4. Dans Tekken 5, il parvient à le battre mais est trop fatigué pour continuer le tournoi. Paul est donc un personnage courageux et capable de remporter un tournoi mais dont le principal ennemi est lui-même. C'est aussi un personnage qui régresse à mesure que les jeux sortent. Toutefois, son aspect comique ainsi que son gameplay plaisent beaucoup à tel point qu'il est l'un des personnages les plus populaires de la série. 'Apparence' Blond, musclé et tatoué d'un scorpion sur le bras droit, ce sont quelques éléments décrivant le physique de Paul. Souvent habillé des mêmes tenues, Paul porte soit un judogi, soit une tenue de motard, montrant qu'il aime pratiquer cette activité, typiquement américaine. Aussi, les couleurs du biker sont le rouge et le noir. Parfois, on trouve quelques touches de blanc sur ses tenues. Il n'est pas rare de trouver un motif de flammes sur ses vêtements. Toutefois, la caractéristique principale de Paul réside dans sa coupe de cheveux en brosse. Cette coupe fait de lui un personnage reconnaissable entre tous. Il faudra attendre Tekken 4 pour que ses cheveux soit coiffés différemment, et l'expérience ne se reproduira pas dans les jeux suivants. Soulignons que les yeux de Paul sont bleus et qu'il a d'épais sourcils. Au fil des jeux, Paul qui est toujours jouable, a pris un coup de vieux, souligné par l'apparition de rides. On note qu'entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, pour marquer les 19 ans passés, Paul porte une barbe. Pour en savoir plus sur l'apparence de Paul c'est par ici ! Jeux Tekken ''' thumb|124px '''Prologue : Paul est un américain au sang chaud qui connait les arts martiaux et aime s’entraîner. Il s’était battu avec Kazuya et cela s’était terminé par un match nul. Il le considère comme son rival. Paul participe à tous les tournois d’arts martiaux dans le but d’y rencontrer des combattants forts et de s’y mesurer. Le Tekken sera une occasion pour lui de ré-affronter Kazuya. center|400 px Ending : 'Afin de s'entraîner, Paul brise des planches en verre avec son poing, donne deux coups de pieds dans des bouteilles lancées en l'air et détruit un mur en pierre sur lequel se trouve un portrait de Kazuya, d'un puissant coup de poing. 'À savoir : *Paul apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss de Paul est Kuma. À l'inverse lorsque Kuma est joué, Paul devient son sous-boss. *Dans son ending, on peut voir Paul utiliser son "Burning Fist" avec son poing gauche alors que dans le jeu, il le fait avec son poing droit. De plus, ce n'est qu'à partir de Tekken 2 que ce coup est disponible dans sa movelist. *L'ending de Kuma de Tekken 2 se déroule au même endroit que Paul dans la cinématique de ce jeu. De plus, il font tous les deux le même entrainement. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tekken 2 ''' thumb|192px '''Prologue : Fasciné par son idole, Willy Williams le Tueur d’Ours (Bear Killer), Paul grandit dans l’espoir d’être un grand combattant. Lors du premier Tekken, il perdit en final. Il entre alors au Tekken 2 pour être le champion du tournoi. Biographie du manuel : ''' '''Sujet : PHOENIX Paul Nationalité : américaine Âge : 27 ans Profession : garde du corps, combattant de rue, sans emploi fixe. Évaluation : Phoenix n'a apparemment aucune connexion avec les forces de l'ordre ou avec une organisation criminelle connue; il est considéré comme peu dangereux. Toutefois, sa nature impétueuse pourrait toujours causer des problèmes. Associés connus : '''Marshall Law '''Style de combat : Judo center|400 px Ending : À bord de sa grosse moto, Paul roule particulièrement vite lorsqu'il doit s'arrêter à cause d'un gros rocher qui tombe sur la route et la bloque. Il freine alors brusquement, descend de sa moto et explose d'un puissant coup de poing le rocher. À savoir : *Paul apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 de Paul est Kuma. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kuma. *Paul apparaît dans les endings d'Angel et Marshall Law. *On peut voir Paul sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Paul possède son propre stage : New York City. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 3 ' thumb|157px Prologue : Au dernier tournoi, Paul devait se battre contre Kazuya, mais un accident sur l’autoroute l’empêcha d’arriver à l’heure. Il dût déclarer forfait. Bien que Paul ait une carrière plus qu’enviable, il souhaite remporter ce tournoi qui ferait de lui un grand champion parmi les grands. Au dernier été il reçu une invitation au King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. S’entraînant durement tous les jours, il se remit en parfaite condition physique et sentit qu’il possédait ce qu’il fallait pour être le premier. Bien qu’il ait aujourd’hui 46 ans, il a les yeux de l’aigle et la force du tigre ! Biographie du manuel : ''Paul Phoenix est un combattant idolâtré par les enfants du monde entier. La victoire lui a filé entre les mains au dernier tournoi, mais il s'est entraîné avec acharnement et cette fois, la victoire ne lui échappera pas ! Malgré ses 46 ans, Paul a une technique parfaite ! http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Notice_T3_(25).jpg center|400 px '''Ending :' Sur sa moto, Paul roule derrière un camion. Roulant particulièrement vite, il le dépasse provoquant les klaxons du chauffeur. Paul n'y prête pas attention et continue sa route avant d'être arrêté par un policier en moto lui aussi. Sur le bas côté, Paul tente de s'expliquer avec le policier mais reçoit tout de même une amende. À savoir : *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Forest Law. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Paul affronte Forest Law, Kuma, Jin Kazama et Heihachi Mishima. *L'ending de Paul se nomme Winning Run, ce qui est le nom d'un jeu de course arcade de Namco sorti en 1988. *Sur l'un des murs du stage de Paul, on peut voir le logo du jeu Soul Edge, autre jeu de Namco. * Paul apparaît dans l'embu du jeu. Dans les deux premières versions, ses costumes sont alternés et il affronte Forest Law et Nina Williams. Dans la troisième version, il est remplacé par Mokujin. * Paul possède son propre stage qu'il partage avec Bryan Fury : Punk Alley. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|170pxComme la plupart des personnages présents dans Tekken 3, Paul est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. center|400 px Ending : 'Paul se présente devant Kazuya et le provoque en duel. Ils se mettent en position, mais Kuma surgit de nulle-part et l'attaque. Paul se retourne, donne un puissant coup de poing à l'ours qui lui permet de s'en débarrasser en une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il se retourne à nouveau pour combattre Kazuya, se dernier n'est plus là. On voit alors Paul s'agacer. 'À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Paul est Kazuya Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Kuma. *Paul possède son stage qui se nomme par son nom : Paul. *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Panda et de Forest Law. *Paul apparaît dans l'intro arcade ainsi que dans l'embu du jeu où il affronte Jun Kazama, Hwoarang, Ling Xiaoyu et Jin Kazama. *Dans l'embu 2 avec les animaux, Paul est remplacé par Kuma blanc. *S'il fait équipe avec Forest Law, Paul peut utilisé le Rainbow Kick de ce dernier. Ainsi, cela reprend l'ending de Marshall Law de Tekken 2 dans laquelle il tente de le faire mais tombe grossièrement au sol. *Dans le manuel du jeu, Paul est décrit comme : Le spécialiste des arts martiaux au sang chaud ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|218pxPrologue : Paul resta invaincu lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 et réussit à battre Ogre. Fier comme Artaban, il rentra à la maison. Seulement, Paul ignorait qu'Ogre s'était transformé en True Ogre et que le tournoi avait continué après son départ. Bien que Paul revendiquait la victoire dans le King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, peu de personnes le crurent. Et même ceux-la furent bientôt fatigués de son attitude. Finalement, son dojo perdit ses élèves et Paul mit la clé sous la porte. Un jour, Paul tomba sur une publicité annonçant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Brûlant de désir de gagner ce tournoi, Paul décida de laver l'affront et de prouver à tous qu'il était le vrai champion. center|400 px Épilogue : Paul devint le champion incontesté du tournoi et prit possession de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Bien que Paul hérita de la fortune de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il laissa d'autres personnes gérer la firme. En fait, sa position de directeur ne devint rien d'autre qu'un titre. À la fin, Abel prit le contrôle total et ceci fit de Paul un être menant une vie dépravée. Paul passa ses jours et ses nuits à sortir et faire la fête. Plus aucune trace de son esprit valeureux ne subsistait. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|188px Prologue : Paul Phoenix. Plus grand lutteur de l'Univers auto-proclamé. Paul s'était inscrit dans le tournoi précédent pour affronter Kazuya Mishima, qu'il n'avait pas combattu depuis 20 ans. Mais un autre adversaire lui barra la route. "Pas encore Kuma !" Kuma était en forme. Profitant d'un instant de déconcentration de Paul, il le battit. "Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure", déclara Paul. Deux mois plus tard, il était prêt pour le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. "Je suis le plus fort !", s'écria-t-il. center|400 px Ending : 'La cinématique débute dans l'espace où l'on aperçoit un satellite. Changement de plan, on retrouve Paul en train de s'entraîner. Il a accroché un dessin d'alien dans le mur qui est détruit par le Burning Fist de Paul. Après avoir fait un signe de victoire, Paul dit aux martiens d'approcher. La cinématique se termine avec la présence de pleins d'OVNI dans l'espace. 'À savoir : *L'ending de Paul est semblable à celle qu'il a dans Tekken où il explose un mur d'un puissant coup de poing. *Bizarrement, le prologue de Paul indique qu'il a participé au quatrième tournoi pour vaincre Kazuya Mishima, or dans Tekken 4, rien n'indique cela. *Kuma est son sous-boss du stage 4. Aucun sous-boss n'est rencontré par Paul mais il possède toutefois une interlude avec Jinpachi Mishima. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|234px Prologue : Vaincre Kuma lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 laissa Paul complètement épuisé. Paul croulait sous les dettes lorsqu’il apprit l’existence du King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Il se promit de remporter cette compétition pour améliorer ses précédentes performances et solder ses dettes. Il mûrit un plan pour terminer vainqueur quoi qu’il arrive : il avait compris qu’il avait échoué jusqu’alors parce qu’il était seul. Cette fois, il prendrait un allié afin d’augmenter ses chances de l’emporter. Il décida donc de demander à Marshall Law, son ami de longue date, de s’inscrire avec lui au tournoi. Pour accéder aux dialogues du Scénario Campaign de Paul c'est par ici ! center|400 px Ending : 'Paul et Marshall gagne une succession de combat et finissent par s'affronter. Paul lance un coup de poing et Marshall un coup de pied. Paul se prend le coup de pied dans la figure tandis que Marshall se prend le coup de poing dans les testicules, ce que le fait grimacer de douleurs. Les deux amis s'écroulent au sol et le match est déclaré nul. La cinématique se termine sur Steve Fox, qui a assisté au match. 'À savoir : *Les Item Move de Paul sont les suivants : **Méga Brosse Tête 420 000 G : D : Fait pousser les cheveux de Paul. **Enseigne du dojo (divers) Dos 700 000 G : 1+2+3 : Donne un coup bloquable avec la pancarte qui cause 20 de dégâts. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Paul apparaît dans les endings de Marshall Law et Steve Fox. *Dans le mode Arène, Paul affronte Leo Kliesen, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Paul est le boss du niveau : Quartier ouest, 13e rue. *Dans l'intro console du jeu, on voit Paul affronter Bryan Fury. *Comme les autres personnages, Paul a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant qui est disponible dans sa galerie vidéo. *Dans son ending, on peut voir les résultats du tournoi. Si les adversaires que Paul affronte dans son ending ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qu'il affronte réellement dans le mode Arène, ce n'est pas le cas de Marshall qui affronte exactement les mêmes combattants que dans l'ending de Paul : Paul ending tekken 6 law.png|Adversaires de Marshall Paul ending tekken 6 law 2.png|Adversaires de Paul ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|222px Biographie du site officiel : Artiste passionné en arts martiaux et autoproclamé combattant le plus fort de l'univers, il a suivi un entraînement au judo puis a développé par la suite son propre style. Kuma, l'animal de compagnie de Heihachi Mishima, le perçoit comme un rival, bien qu'il soit le meilleur combattant des deux. En plus de s'entraîner avec Marshall Law et son fils, Forest, il a fondé son propre dojo dans un bâtiment désaffecté, où il attend de pied ferme le moindre challenger. center|400 px Ending : '''Paul se trouve dans une prairie avec Marshall et Forest. Forest aperçoit un ours en train de dormir. Croyant qu'il s'agit de Kuma, il le réveille en lui jetant un caillou sur la tête. L'ours se réveille et, énervé, se met à poursuivre le trio. Pris de panique, il rebrousse le chemin, mais Paul lui lance son Burning Fist, ainsi, il s'est arrêté. Faisant un signe de victoire, le père arrive. Marshall et Forest sont apeurés de son arrivé. Paul se retourne et voit le défenseur du premier ours. Le trio se met alors à hurler de peur. '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : *Bryan Fury : df+1+3~5 *Forest Law : df+1+3~5 *Forest Law & Marshall Law : b+1+4~5 *Kuma : ff+1+2~5 *Steve Fox : df+1+3~5 Partenaires en mode fantôme : bryan-fury.png|link=Bryan Fury forest-law.png|link=Forest Law Stevetekkenpedia.png|link=Steve Fox À savoir : *L'Item Move de Paul est un T-shirt. Une fois proche de l'adversaire, maintenir b+1+4+TAG pour que Paul projette l'adversaire sur un banc, afin qu'ensuite le partenaire vienne s'écraser sur l'ennemi. *Dans la version Wii U, Paul a un costume de Mario. *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Forest Law. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|181pxPaul est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Rage Art : 1+2 Power Crush : Hassou Strike b+1+2 Power Drive : Qcf+1+2 À savoir : *Paul peut stopper son Rage Art pour enchaîner sur un combo à la place. *Afin de présenter les costumes Idolmaster en vidéo, Paul fut habillé dans un de ces costumes, soit une tenue pour jeune fille rose. *Avec la mise à jour Arcade de Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, Paul se voit doté d'une nouvelle tenue par défaut. *Paul possède une nouvelle intro dans laquelle il détruit un mur avec son Death Fist, faisant ainsi référence à son ending de Tekken. 'Autres jeux' 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|202px Ce combattant emporté aspire à devenir le guerrier le plus coriace au monde. Fidèle partenaire de Law, il a essuyé d'innombrables défaites, mais refuse toujours de baisser les bras. Criblé de dettes, il part pour l'Antarctique en compagnie de Law après avoir entendu parler d'une boîte mystérieuse susceptible de leur rapporter maintes richesses. center|400 px À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Marshall Law. *Son titre est "une ambition dévorante". *Les rivaux de Paul et Marshall sont Dhalsim et Sagat. *Cody, personnage de l'univers Street Fighter, possède un costume qui reprend la tenue de biker de Paul. La description de cette tenue est : "La rumeur raconte que Cody aurait gagné contre Paul à un jeu d'argent et que celui-ci, à court d'argent, aurait été forcé de payer en donnant sa chemise." *Paul peut porter la même tenue que Rufus en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "On dit que c'est leur passion pour la moto qui a lié Paul et Rufus d'amitié. Rufus a donné ces vêtements à Paul pour sa prochaine course." ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Revolution ' Paul apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay et son apparence restent identiques à Tekken Tag Tournament 2. thumb|260pxSpecial Art/Critical Arts Shoulder Smash : d+1+2 Demolition Man : d+4,2:1+2 Phoenix Bone Breaker : f,F+2:1 Phoenix Smasher : QCF+2 Gunba : QCF+1+2 ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Paul est une machine de combat. S'il pioche rarement et n'utilise pas d'effets spectaculaires, ses coups sont d'une puissance à faire trembler le sol. C'est un rouleau compresseur qui plaira aux joueurs les plus agressifs. Attention, cependant, la puissance a un prix : ses cartes sont souvent à double tranchant. 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : Paul fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve Paul à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin avec Michelle Chang dans les bras. Lors de l'explosion finale de l'île, il est sur le sous-marin et observe de loin. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Avec Nina Williams, Heihachi Mishima et Yoshimitsu, Paul est l'un des vétérans de Tekken puisqu'il est apparu dans tous les jeux. *Paul est jouable dans Urban Reign, un autre jeu de Namco sorti en 2005. Il y est accompagné de Marshall Law. *Paul est un des personnages à débloquer dans Tekken Card Challenge. Ses rivaux sont Forest Law, Kuma et Jin Kazama. *La coupe de cheveux de Paul est similaire à celle de Guile, personnage de Street Fighter. *Le tatouage qu'a Paul sur son bras droit est un scorpion. *Ken Masters, un des personnages principaux de Street Fighter, se bat avec un keikogi rouge, tout comme Paul. 'Citations ' Tekken 3 / Tekken Tag Tournament= |-| Tekken 4 / Tekken 5= |-| Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Meilleur ami de Marshall Law. *Ami de Forest Law. *Rival de Kuma I. *Rival de Kuma. Paul le bat pendant le troisième tournoi, Kuma le bat à son tour pendant le quatrième tournoi et Paul le bat de nouveau pendant le cinquième tournoi. *Considère Kazuya Mishima comme son rival dans les premiers Tekken. *Fait équipe avec Steve Fox et Marshall Law pendant le sixième tournoi. *A vaincu Ogre à la fin du troisième tournoi mais a quitté le tournoi avant la transformation en True Ogre. *Possible connaissance de Bryan Fury. On les voit en train de s'affronter dans le générique de Tekken 6. 'Références ' en:Paul Phoenixes:Paul Phoenix 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Arena Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Paul Phoenix Catégorie:Urban Reign Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition